Crystal Heart/Two
I climb out of my nest, and go outside. I get up first everyday because I don't like talking to my idiot Clanmates. I go over to the fresh-kill pile. Not much is on it. I feel someone watching me. I inhale the scent. It's Winterkit. "Good morning, Morning''paw," she says in a friendly tone. Instead of returning the greet, I snap. "What do you want now, Winterkit?" No sound for a minute then she speaks. "You look lonely. I watch you every morning, you're always alone" I stiffen. She ''watches me? Every ''morning? Is she stalking me or something? "No need to fret. I'm not obsessing over you, I'm just concerned," she says, as if she just read my mind. "Why would you be concerned about me?" I ask, though I think it's sort of sweet of her to be. "You're ''always alone. It's been like this since Riverpaw left. You miss her, do you blame yourself for her running away?" The slightest pain pricks my heart at the mention of my sister. I have to admit, she does have a bit of a point. I do feel a like I was a bit of the reason Riverpaw left. "Why are you concerned over me above all other cats? Your father has voices in his head, your mothers... really... You should be worrying more about yourself, is all I'm saying." Winterkit's head cokes to the side. "What is there for me to worry about?" she asks, sounding like she really is confused. "Well..." I begin. "Your brother bullies you all the time, your other brothers dead, your mother ignores you, and your fathers... weird... And your Clan doesn't pay much attention to you, and when they do, they mostly just think your annoying." I can't see her, but I can tell Winterkit didn't flinch at anything I said. "You just described yourself," she points out, a glimmer in her eyes. My eyes widened a bit. Now that she mentioned it, it does sound like me... Duskpaw is a wonderful brother but he is sometimes... rough... Riverpaw seems like she is dead, my mother is dead, but before that she didn't pay a ton of attention to me, I don't blame her though, she was the leader, she was busy. My father, well, I didn't know about him. The Clan... they always push me to the side and treat me like a whiny kit. "It looks like we have more in common then we realized. I know your pain. I know how hard it is. I want to help you through it. That's all," Winterkit says after a moment. I don't reply, just blink and turn my head away. "What are you looking at?" she asks, following my gaze. "Nothing. Just that clump of grass..." "I know your blind, Morningpaw." I whip my head to face her. Now I'm mad. Shock makes my pelt bristle. Now how does she know that? ''No one knows I'm blind, no one has suspected I'm blind, I'm just a normal apprentice! "How would ''you know that?" I snarl. "I can tell. You get around like any other cat, but your eyes... they're different. ''You're ''different." I'm flustered, but I don't feel like ripping her face off like I would with some other idiot. "Just keep it between us, okay? it's my secret, and I don't want anyone else to know about it." I play it cool, but on the inside I'm shaking and screaming. If the Clan found out about my blindness... I'd be treated even worse, I'd never become a warrior... I'd be useless. Oh wait, I already am. "Okay," she replies cheerfully. She acts older then she really is, wonder why that is. I can actually trust her with secrets, she knows how to keep her loud mouth shut. I like that about her, she's not a copy of every other cat, she's her own. "I should be going now, See you later, Morningpaw!" she meows, turning away, waving her tail and disappears into the Nursery. After she leaves, my heart feels heavy and I realize something. It actually felt... nice having her with me. I haven't had a halfway decent chat with anyone in... in moons... I... I want her to stay.